


I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard for him to see him. Laughing, smiling... But not for him. Instead, the smile was brought about by someone else. As much as he wanted, it would never be... Or, at least, he thought it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

He always told himself he wouldn't be so stupid as to fall in love with someone who didn't love him back. He had seen the pain that resulted. Even still, he promised himself that if he did, he wouldn't hold hope for anything to come out of it.

And then there was Kent Nelson. He'd always seen him as Doctor Fate, so when the other eventually introduced himself, the attraction was a surprise. He kept it to himself, though. That was the worst part of it.

It had been an accident. He had walked into one of the rooms, and saw Kent. What hurt even worse was seeing that he was with someone else. He stepped out of the room, but he still could see as they drew back from the kiss. He was upset to see the other Green Lantern there. He had to leave.

He told himself he didn't care. He told himself he would let it go. But he did care. He felt the loathing, at both himself and the other. He told himself not to have hope, but still it persisted. Maybe it wasn't anything more than a sign of affection? A slip?

He knew he had to crush the hope. Dismiss the love before he got hurt. So he went to Kent to ask him out. Took the rejection and went on with his day. But it still persisted. In fact, it got worse. The pain was worse than anything he'd felt before. He wanted more than anything to have what was refused him.

When the other Lantern came to him, asking about his opinion about Polygamy, he mumbled something about it being fine to him so long as everyone was willing, happy, and in love with each other. Then there was a pair of lips pressing to his own.

"Would you care to join us?" The offering was spiked through with lust. And he was quite interested. Taking the offered hand, they headed down the hall to some nearby quarters.

And he couldn't help but be glad his heart was stubborn.


End file.
